No Memory
by kagome of the western lands
Summary: Kagome has no memory, and soon finds herself at the southern castle. then she gets her memory back, only to lose it again!, but some one else is there this time and they might even show her the emotion she always wanted to have! SesshomaruKagome please
1. the lake

**This is my first fic on this site and sadly, i don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!! wah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**On with the story!**

**Slowly the demoness raised out of the lake. She had been completely sumerged in it. The water had been slightly cold, but she paid it no attention. It was midnight and the moon was full. Her eyes opened and she looked at her reflection. she had no clothes and was bare naked. Her long black hair came down past her butt and had streaks of silver. her ears were slightly pointed and her teeth had fangs. She had two dark blue stripes on each cheek and a gold cresent moon on her forehead. she looked around at her surrondings. she was in a forest with no sign of other people any where. seh looked back down at her reflection and her hands cupped her face. 'what's going on i don't remember this place or any thing else', she thoguht and walked out of the lake. when the wind blew she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself and walked into the forest, hoping to find some type of clothing. 'what's my name? Kekio? Kagama? Ka - gome? yes that's it Kagome!' she walked for another hour and soon found a puple and black kimono hiddens behind a tree. It fit her perfectly! she continued to walk through the forest, and soon she passed a village. a rather large one at that. She didn't go into it though for she knew not if she would be welcome. once she was 3 hours past the village she looked up and saw a huge white castle she stared in awe at it and decided to go there for help.**

**In a matter of minutes, she arrived in the garden and began to walk up and down the pathways. as she went she fingered the golden locket in the shape of a cresent moon that hung from her neck. it was the only thing she had with her. 'pretty', she thought as she picked a lovely purple colored flower and placed it behind her ear in her hair. (AN:any one notice that she hasn't talked yet? TALK WOMEN!). She began to hum an odd tune and spun around in circles. Then she bumped into some thing that made an'eep' noise. She looked at what she bumped into and gasped. she ha bumped right into a young girl in a yellow kimono who looked no older then 14.**

**sorry for the shortness, but i had to go eat! read and Review please!!!!!!**


	2. The Maze

**Hi peoples!!! I am so glad that i finally got reviews!!!!!!! Thanks to **_speakofthedevilsheshallappear_

_**Disclaimer: i am very sad to say that i don't own Inuyasha i'm gona go cry now**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**Last time: She began to hum an odd tune and spun around in circles. Then she bumped into something that made an 'eep' noise. She turned around and gasped. She bumped right into a young girl in a yellow kimono who looked no older then 14.**_

**"Oh my! I'm terribly Sorry!", Kagome shouted. The young girl smiled and said it was alright. "So what's your name?, the girl asked. " kagome". "It's nice to meet you kagome. My name's Rin. Where ya from?", she asked as she beckoned kagome to follow her. " actually I really don't know where i came from. i can't remember any thing." "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I've been a servant here all my life so i can't really say where I'm from either, but i still have my Family here", Rin said as looked up at the sky adn continued walkeing with a silver platter in her hands. Kagome sighed. she wondered if she had a family. "So what are you doing her?" Kagome looked up at Rin for a moment before speaking. " I needed to find out if any one could help me. I am a demon after all and I don't know how the villages of humans would treat me. Then i saw this place and thought i might be able to get help." Kagome fingered her necklace and prayed that that some one could help her. at this moment she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she bumped into Rin again. Rin spoke, "say Kagome, would you like to stay here for a while and help me with my chores? i thought that we might be able become friends. i don't have very many here." When Kagoem didn't respond, rin began to walk sadly away, only to be pushed to the ground as kagome jumped on her. " Thank You so mush Rin!!!", she squealed. " It's so good to know that some one can be nice to me". Both girls laughed and got up. Then they began walking out of the Maze, talking non-stop.**

_**Outside The Maze**_

**Just out side the maze, was a lovely garden . In the middle of the Garden was two tables. One filled with adults, and the other filled with teenagers, ranging from 15 to 19. The teens listened to their boring parents drone on and on about the flowers, the weather, buisness, life as hell in general speaking and of course their lovely children. At the teens table one girl of 17 with long brown hair up in a pony tail and brown eyes, repeatedly banged her head on the table saying life is good, life is good, and then finally gave up with saying " life is hell ". **

**Another girl who had long black hair and blue eyes(16) sat being so bored that she began coloring on her arm with black ink. **

**Two boys, onw with silver hair and golen eyes(18) the other with a low black ponytail and dark blue/black eyes(19), rested on elbow on their knees and used their other hand to play rock, paper, sissors. Another child who was only about 7 had fallen asleep in his hair and was sliding out of it along with drool coming out of his mouth. The only teen who wasn't gonig out of his mind was 19 year old boy with the same hair and eye color as the 18 year old. He sat calmly reading his book. **

**The girl with the black hair began to draw on every one and the girl with the brown hair helped. Just as they were about to color on the sleeping boy's face, they heard a loud crash and then a loud and long "OW!!!". Every one at both tables stopped what they were doing and looked over at the entrance to the maze. **

_**Back With Rin and Kagome**_

**Kagome and Rin had been talking for over and hour and they finally began to almost get to the end of the maze. Just as they got to the entrance, Kagome tripped. When she got up, she caused rins to fall too, also making her drop the platter. " OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Rin moaned as she rubbed her butt as she sat on the ground. KagoMe gulped in fear that she was hurt, when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and gulped even more. A large group of people at two table stared at her. Kagoem thoguth to herself, 'Oh boy, what am i goan do now?'**

_Well that's all for now!!!! i hoped you all liked it and next is when kagome might just get the chance to have a family and friendsand maybe even her memory back! plus who is this cool and calm man that keeps treating her weird. _

_Anyway please Read and Review!!!!!!_

_--- Kagome of the western Lands_


End file.
